fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Hero Wars Link
Super Hero Wars Link is a action adventure/racing video game set in the Super Hero Wars fanricses based on Super Hero Wars: FusionFall and it was released on November 16, 2010. Gameplay Super Hero Wars Link is a action-adventure/racing game in which the player controls characters from different tv shows and games. There are four modes of play in the game: the first is Story Mode, which allows a single player to complete the game story with a unlimited selection of heroes available; the second mode is Challenge Mode, which allows for up to four players to play together with an increased choice of superheroes and supervillains; the third mode of play is Freeplay Mode, which allows the player to go back to any level and replay it as any playable character and Racing mode where characters race in tracks. The game features levels based on locations from the included series in the game, and also has a number of collectable objects that unlock additional in-game content such as costumes, as well as some items being unlocked through completing mission objectives. The Story Mode is loosely based on the Marvel: Ultimate Alliance franchise. After completing the first three missions, the player gets sent to the Hellicarrier to either continue with their mission or try out Freeplay or even find some hidden objects in the Hellicarrier each time a mission is completed. In Racing mode, there are 4 single player modes; Grand Prix, Single Race, Missions and Time Trials, while modes for split-screen multiplayer, playable with up to 4 players, include Free Race, Arena, King of the Hill, Collect the Emeralds and Capture the Chao. The game also has customizable multiplayer options for up to 8 players online (4 players on DS version, no online support for PC version). Plot Doctor Doom and his Lethal Legion have set out to find the Infinity Gems which will activate the Infinity Gauntlet, giving them the power to take the over the world. Also targeting the Infinity Gems is the mighty Thanos, who is aided by Albedo. The Super Hero Sqaud must race against the Lethal Legion, Thanos and Albedo in order to secure the Infinity Gems. Characters Banpresto Orignals *Shiro *Kerub Crepin Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Knight Ultra Series *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Father of Ultra *Ultraman Leo *Astra *Ultraman King *Ultraman 80 *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Agul *Ultraman Zearth *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Justice *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Zero Cast *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Shiro *Jiro Dan - Ultraman Jack *Kazue Fukiishi - Ultraman Justice *Kyle Hebert - Kerub Crepin *Shunji Igarashi - Ultraman Mebuis *Hiroya Ishimaru - Ultraman Taro *Takuji Kawakubo - Ultraman Nexus *Junichiro Koizumi - Ultraman King *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman *Ryu Manatsu - Ultraman Leo *Satoshi Matsuda - Kamen Rider Knight *Mamoru Miyano - Ultraman Zero *Kohji Moritsugu - Ultra Seven *Hiroshi Nagano - Ultraman Tiga *Tokuma Nishioka - Father of Ultra *Masaharu Sekiguchi - Ultraman Zearth *Keiji Takamine - Ultraman Ace *Hassei Takano - Ultraman Agul *Hideyuki Tanaka - Zoffy *Takeshi Tsuruno - Ultraman Dyna *Takamasa Suga - Kamen Rider Ryuki *Taiyo Sugiura - Ultraman Cosmos *Kappei Yamaguchi - Astra *Osamu Yamamoto - Ultraman 80 *Takeshi Yoshioka - Ultraman Gaia Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games